Juramento
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: Y se volvió evidente en el instante en que ambos cayeron exhaustos sobre las sillas de la sala de espera, con los ojos rojos e hinchados y las manos, entrelazadas.Drabble para Rose :


Aún recordaba la noche del baile…

Finalmente se había armado de valor para invitarla, para acercarse a ella mientras estaba sentada en uno de los bancos del estacionamiento del instituto y hacerle _la pregunta._

Parecía que todo hubiese pasado ayer y que la conjunción "hace años" fuera una frase burda y estúpida, carente de sentido.

Rememoraba con cariño aquella escapada nocturna, escapada si, salida…, no. La adrenalina corriendo por sus venas al esperar que ella saliera por la puerta de atrás, intentando no hacer ni el más ínfimo sonido, para no despertar a su padre.

Ella, saliendo al exterior, vestida por un suave y elegante vestido de seda color beige, con sus ojos refulgiendo en la oscuridad y una sonrisa gamberra tentada por surgir entre sus labios.

Ambos montados en la bicicleta de él, un auténtico vehículo, cómo su padre generalmente bromeaba. Pedaleando a toda máquina, incómodo por el esmoquin- o cómo se llamara ésa cosa estúpida que tenía que llevar puesta -, sintiendo los frágiles brazos de su acompañante rodear tímidamente su cintura.

La llegada al gimnasio, con los muchachos esperándoles en la puerta, mirándoles burlones y acompañados por dos muchachas.

La mirada de ánimo de ella, instándolo a ingresar al lugar, a pasar una noche que, para ambos, sería mágica.

El suave ritmo de "Close to you" retumbando en sus oídos, al mismo tiempo que él hundía su cabeza entre los sedosos cabellos de ella e intentaba mantener para siempre en su mente esa fragancia a nomeolvides. Su recuerdo, permanente.

Las fotos tomadas con torpeza por uno de sus hermanos, desenfocadas y borrosas.

Siempre, en todas las reuniones en que la nostalgia se asentaba en la conversación, afirmaba jocoso que había sentido un poco de alcohol en aquel ponche de apariencia inocente.

Su risa, la de ambos.

Ése beso en la parte de afuera del colegio, recostados sobre el pasto, con el rocío mojándoles ligeramente y la luna de único testigo. Aquella conexión, una promesa silenciosa que le hizo aquella noche, pactada por ese- al principio- roce de labios.

Ése pacto que se mantiene intacto, inclusive aunque las cosas no hubiesen funcionado tan bien y las arrugas ya se hagan presentes en sus rostros.

El juramento retumbaba en su cabeza mientras la iba a buscar, con un carro en lugar de bicicleta y su mente exigiéndole compostura. Permanecía allí al aferrarla contra su cuerpo, siendo su pañuelo de lágrimas y receptor de agudos sollozos. Estaba allí y se reforzó, cuándo el médico dio su veredicto, al momento en que afirmó que Harry, inevitablemente, había muerto.

Entonces la inclinó aún más contra su pecho, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas saladas empapaban su camiseta y el veredicto del doctor lo mataba a él un poco más.

Y era palpable, perceptible, cuándo sus lágrimas se entremezclaron con las de ella, con el único propósito de impactar contra el suelo de mármol de aquella habitación.

Y se volvió evidente en el instante en que ambos cayeron exhaustos sobre las sillas de la sala de espera, con los ojos rojos e hinchados y las manos, entrelazadas.

* * *

Disclaimer: Todo pertenece a Meyer.

El fic se lo dedico a **_Rose_**, que me ha apoyado y metido en el mundo de Twilight :)

Hora de las explicaciones antes de que una horda de fans furiosas venga a por mi.

Primero que nada, me imaginé que ésto podía ser un justificativo a que Charlie pensara que Bella se iba a escapar para ir al tan promocionado baile :)

Segundo: En ése momento Charlie era adolescente, debía de tener quince años y aún no había conocido a Reneé. Los muchachos de la puerta son Harry y Billy, evidentemente, y quién sacó las fotos fue Billy (a que Jacob debía de sacar parte de su personalidad de algún lado x) Era una salida de amigos normal, no sé por qué, pero en mi mente Charlie salió con Sue antes de conocer a Reneé y antes de que Sue se enamorara de Harry. :)

Tercero: Puse lo del esmoquin ya que Charlie se mostraba incómodo cuándo tubo que utilizar uno para la boda de Bella .

Y cuarto (es el final, lo prometo) el fic originariamente terminaba con lo de "Ése pacto que se mantiene intacto, inclusive aunque las cosas no hubiesen funcionado tan bien y las arrugas ya se hagan presentes en sus rostros." Y la frase "_Siempre estaré ahí para ti, Sue_" era lo que lo concluía, pero me pareció que no quedaba así que lo saqué x)

Si quieren atropellarme con un auto, háganlo con el _GO :)_, aunque debo prevenirlas con que Jasper vendrá a defenderme **(?¿)**

**Saludos y muchas gracias por leerme :)**

**P.D:Ojalá te haya gustado Rose :)  
**


End file.
